clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock
Finally! Finally! I merge two of my favourite things together: Doctor Who and Club Penguin! Please note that the doctor mentioned in the story is the TENTH. I would not like to have the doctor regenerate until the new doctor comes. He can be used in stories, but not OOC, okay? If you've got no idea of what I'm saying, google Doctor Who. Thanks-Kwiksilver 23:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Um, I accidentally deleted the picture of him but can you put in a new one of the eleventh? KingH10 I rollbacked it. Its back. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) = Role Play = If you want to talk to The Doctor, post a message here. He might see it. A Message to Doctory Hickory from the PSA Dear Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock (as we have chosen to call you): We, the penguins of the Penguin's Secret Agency, warn you, should you have evil intentions, to cease coming to Antarctica or any of its nations or states. If you're wondering, we're not changing your codename, whoever you are. We're all about security, Doctor. Now, if you have friendly intentions, you may come through, but please wear a disguise, cloak yourself as a penguin, something so that the public won't be frightened by your presence. Humans are rare occurences on our continent, and we are happy to see one, but keep it on the down low, for we will be monitoring. That is all. --The Director of the Penguin Secret Agency :That is Doctor Who! He is my favourite! :SpamZap 02:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::How do you know? -G ::Note to SpamZap: RolePlay talk pages are where you act like one of the wiki's characters. :::I didn't know these is a game. I saw wikia terms of use and it said what Wikia is not. :::SpamZap 20:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a feature in this Wiki. If the article has the (This article has Roleplay!) message, it is a roleplay talkpage. -- 18:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) A message to the PSA from The Doctor Hello! I see you've found me! I was searching on the internet when I found this message. I hope you understand that I am not here for evil purposes. Nice codename, hey? Hickory Dickory Dock. It sounds great. I might visit again, yet I do not see the need for a disguise. But anyway, as you request, I will be wearing one. Oh, by the way, I need a word with one of your agents about a new program for your agency. I'm here to help you. Thanks, The Doctor PS: Say hi to Explorer for me. PPS: Oh and by the way, I'm not a human. ---- :::If you're not a human, what are you? If you look like a human (you do), and act like a human (which you do) and appear out of nowhere (you do), than you MUST be human. ::::--The Director ---- Okay...This is hard to explain... I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 903 years old. I've got two hearts. I have the ability to regenerate, changing my body if I am fatally wounded. I have 13 regenerations before I truly die. I have used up ten of these regenerations. I am human in appearance, which is why people mistake me for one. I have a time machine which is also a space ship. I have travelled everywhere. My planet, Gallifrey was destroyed in a great war. I cannot return. I am called The Doctor, and I want to help. About the new program, I need to talk to one of your agents. Or maybe the director himself. -The Doctor Whoa You actually crossed a meta-fictional rift to get here? I'm impressed. That's not a good thing, though. As stated in the Laws of Literature, Character crossings from one fictitious universe to another may rip a hole in both the universes' space-time continum, unless one or both universes do not have a space-time continum. If the character/s have any sort of power/s, they may be affected as well. Characters are not advised to cross meta-fictional rifts; if you see a character if from another universe, you should immediately contact that universe's Narrator, Author, or Director. So then--who's your Narrator? or Author? or Director? Is it you? -- 00:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, no... I've just returned from a parallel universe which I just barely escaped. Don't tell me...I"M IN THE WRONG UNIVERSE!!!! My TARDIS has shut itself down.... I've got no power cells... no, wait, just one. One teeny tiny power cell. I can't get out of here on one power cell. I need your help fixing it. So, maybe some computer parts and some help is needed here. Author? Director? I don't know what you're talking about. If I had one, I wouldn't be able to get back to tell them, could I? Look, listen. I'll deliver this Vortex Manipulator to you, Explorer. It is basically a time travel machine. Try it out, tell me what you think. I want to start up a time agency. The Doctor Message from the Time Agency This is the Director of Time Penguins but you can call me The Time Director. Please note that your ship is not registred under our files. Also, I found some of your DNA on some ice and I believe its yours. We identified it and we can comfirm that your not Human. Due to this, you are to identfy yourself and you are to place a tracker on your ship so we can identify your movment. Reply to me. - The Time Director Contact me Please answer or we'll have to teleport you here - The Time Director Contact me HEY! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO CREATED THE VORTEX MANIPULATOR? Sorry for the anger but every time you use it it rips a hole in the space-time thingamabob and I dont know what will happen if you use it too many times if you rip too many holes...I am working on a new project also. Its the Vortex 5000. It is a safer version of the Vortex Manipulator.--12yz12ab Newest Updates: Im not getting any time to work on it i have too many ideas for inventions....--12yz12ab Buy an invention other then the Vortex 5000 here.... Worst Poetry in the Universe? You claim that Vogon poetry is the worst in the universe... have you ever come across a certain "(Fake) Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz", of Gimmelschtump, Druelselstein? If you think Vogons write bad poetry, then scroll down so as to avoid the following appalling text: The movies are gray The TV is black The horses are running Please bring me some food Doofenshmirtz is so bad, he actually lost to a baking soda volcano at a recital. Weird, huh? -- WHAT? No, not the movie. You can change your face? Can you show me how so I can do it? -KingH10